Power Levels
In Bleach, we see a whole lot of battles between the various characters of the series. These characters display various levels of power, with that information being displayed in direct battle or through conversation between characters who state how powerful they are comparatively to others. In this page, I'll try to determine how strong the characters of Bleach are. NOTE: The list is far from complete and it's still under construction. List of Characters in Order of Strength #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bankai): Yamamoto has been stated by many as being the strongest Shinigami to ever exist. Even far past his prime, no one dares to engage Yamamoto directly, with his opponents often using various tricks to try to weaken him beforehand. Obviously, his strongest form is displayed when using Bankai. It has been stated that Yamamoto's Zanpakutō has the greatest attack power in all Soul Society, which means no Bankai should be stronger than his. Considering that he can eradicate anything to nothingness, Yamamoto can defeat anyone with Zanka no Tachi. #Ichigo Kurosaki (Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō): In this form, Ichigo greatly outmatches Sōsuke Aizen's final form, defeating him without any sort of difficulty. Even so, he couldn't kill Aizen due to the Hōgyoku's influence. That makes him weaker than Yamamoto's Bankai, since Yamamoto could possibly eradicate the Hōgyoku, and therefore Aizen, into nothing with Zanka no Tachi. #Yhwach: Being the leader of the Wandenreich, Yhwach displays tremendous fighting power, able to engage Genryūsai Yamamoto in battle. However, he knows he is no match for Yamamoto's Bankai, hence why he had to steal it from Yamamoto before fighting him. #Sōsuke Aizen (Hōgyoku 5th Fusion): Aizen's growth in power allows him to fight Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai following his Dangai training. Aizen was able to considerably injure Ichigo, even though the latter didn't seem too worried about those injuries. #Ichigo Kurosaki (Post-Dangai Bankai): Ichigo far outclasses Aizen's 4th Form with this version of his Bankai. He can also fight pretty much evenly with against Aizen's 5th Form, even though Aizen was slightly stronger. #Sōsuke Aizen (Hōgyoku 4th Fusion): Aizen's 4th form after fusing with the Hōgyoku gives him a great boost in power to the point he fears no one. Considering his display of strength in this form, Aizen arguably surpasses the power of Yamamoto's Shikai. #Arturo Plateado (Hollow Invasion Arc, Resurrección): Arturo's strength during the second time he invaded Soul Society was above Yamamoto's Shikai, as during their first confrontation after Arturo's arrival Yamamoto avoided to fight him, fearing defeat. However, he was weaker than during the first invasion. #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Shikai): Yamamoto's Shikai gave him enough power to make every opponent fear him. This level of power is enough to force people like Sōsuke Aizen and Shūsuke Amagai to use complex stratagems to neutralize his Shikai, as they know they won't be able to defeat him otherwise. It has been stated that Yamamoto's Zanpakutō has the greatest attack power in all Soul Society, which means no Shikai should be stronger than his. However, since Yhwach only cared about stealing Yamamoto's Bankai, it can be assumed that Yhwach knew he would have the advantage in a fight against Yamamoto when he was only in possession of his Shikai. #Sōsuke Aizen (Shikai): Aizen's Shikai abilities allowed him to pretty much overwhelm the entire Gotei 13's highest-ranking officers. He knew they wouldn't be enough to defeat Yamamoto's Zanpakutō though, hence why he used Wonderweiss Margela's abilities to seal Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Being the strategist he was, Aizen for sure knew that he could defeat Yamamoto's base form this way. #Arturo Plateado (Arrancar Invasion Arc, Resurrección): After recovering his powers in Las Noches, Arturo became powerful enough to defeat Yamamoto's base form. Even so, Aizen showed him that while Arturo could match his spiritual power level, he couldn't overcome the power of Kyōka Suigetsu. #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Base Form): Even without his Zanpakutō being released, Yamamoto's skills in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō and Hohō make him a fearsome opponent. By tricking Aizen and nullifying Kyōka Suigetsu's abilities, he showed he could put him in a tight spot and could have defeated him if not for Wonderweiss self-destructing. Also, if not for the Hōgyoku, Aizen could've been defeated by Yamamoto's Ittō Kasō. #Sōsuke Aizen (Base Form): Aizen's base skills were enough to decimate a great part of the Gotei 13's highest-ranking officers and defeat much of the Visored. He could cut through Komamura's Bankai, nullify Suì-Fēng's Shikai with just his Reiatsu and make the Espada fear and follow him. The only instance where he showed to be outmatched was when Yamamoto was nearly able to fight him on even terms, before being interrupted by Wonderweiss. #Shunsui Kyōraku (Shikai): Even though Shunsui Kyōraku was also under Aizen's illusion at the time, he showed that he would be the only one able to crack through Aizen's defenses, so that makes him probably the closest person in power to Aizen's base form. Aizen showed superior speed later and was able to cut through Kyōraku, putting him down for the count, showing that he was indeed stronger. #Isshin Kurosaki (Shikai): Isshin was able to fight Aizen's base form evenly, when Aizen started to become tired. That makes him weaker than Aizen's base form when he's at 100%, but still close enough to him to capitalize on his fatigue. #Coyote Starrk (Resurrección): Starrk overpowered both Love and Rōjūrō while they were both using Shikai and their Hollow Masks, but wasn't able to defeat Kyōraku. Also, it's doubtful that he could achieve the same results Isshin did against Aizen. #Love Aikawa (Shikai w/ Hollow Mask): As Love's level when he's using Shikai isn't that far away from Shinji's when he's using his, the power boost of his Hollow Mask would definitely put Love above Shinji. Even so, that wasn't enough to defeat Starrk's Resurrección. #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Shikai w/ Hollow Mask): As Rōjūrō's level when he's using Shikai isn't that far away from Shinji's when he's using his, the power boost of his Hollow Mask would definitely put Rōjūrō above Shinji. Even so, he should remain weaker than Love when he's in the same conditions. #Shinji Hirako (Shikai): Shinji has showed enough strength to be able to injure Aizen's base form with his Shikai. However, after Aizen understood how Sakanade worked, Shinji was easily overmatched by his former Lieutenant. #Love Aikawa (Shikai): Comparatively to Shinji, Love's use of his Shikai against Aizen proved less effective, not being able to even injure him. #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Shikai): Comparatively to Love, Rōjūrō's use of his Shikai against Aizen proved less effective, as Love was still able to get a few hits on him (albeit uneffective), while Rōjūrō wasn't able to do even that. Even so, he's still very close in strength to Love. *Seigen Suzunami (Shikai) > Shinji Hirako (Shikai) *Kensei Muguruma (Shikai) > Rojuro Otoribashi (Shikai) *Arturo Plateado (Ala de Plata) > Arturo Plateado (Base Form) > Seigen Suzunami (Shikai) *Seigen Suzunami (Shikai) > Yoruichi Shihoin (Base Form) > Seigen Suzunami (Base Form) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Shikai) > Yoruichi Shihoin (Base Form) > Byakuya Kuchiki (Base Form) *Kisuke Urahara (Shikai) > Yoruichi Shihoin (Base Form) > Kisuke Urahara (Base Form) *Fujimaru Kudo (Bankai) > Seigen Suzunami (Shikai) *Seigen Suzunami (Bankai) > Fujimaru Kudo (Bankai) > Seigen Suzunami (Bankai, Weakened) *Nnoitra Gilga (Base Form) > Seigen Suzunami (Shikai) *Bambietta Basterbine (Vollstanding) > Shinji Hirako (Shikai) *Renji Abarai (Post-RG Training, Bankai) > Mask de Masculine (Vollstanding) > Mask de Masculine (Powered Up Form) > Rojuro Otoribashi (Bankai) > Renji Abarai (Post-RG Training, Shikai) > Mask de Masculine (The Superstar) > Kensei Muguruma (Bankai) > Mask de Masculine (Base Form) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Shikai) > Mask de Masculine (Base Form) *Rukia Kuchiki (Post-RG Training, Shikai) > As Nodt (The Fear) > Byakuya Kuchiki (Base Form) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Shikai) > As Nodt (Base Form) *Bazz-B (The Heat) > Toshiro Hitsugaya (Shikai) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai) > Cang Du (Base Form) *Sui-Feng (Bankai) > BG9 (Base Form) > Sui-Feng (Mukyu Shunko) > Sui-Feng (Shunko) *Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai) > Tetsuzaemon Iba (Shikai) > Tetsuzaemon Iba (Base Form) > Ikkaku Madarame (Base Form) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) > Renji Abarai (False Bankai) > Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai) > Renji Abarai (Shikai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Shikai) > Shuhei Hisagi (Base Form) > Yumichika Ayasegawa (False Shikai) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Shikai) > Izuru Kira (Shikai) > Momo Hinamori (Shikai) *Sosuke Aizen (Base Form) > Sajin Komamura (Bankai) > Sui-Feng (Bankai) *Kaname Tosen (Resurreccion) > Sajin Komamura (Bankai) > Kaname Tosen (Bankai) *Sosuke Aizen (Shikai) > Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) > Sosuke Aizen (Hogyoku 3rd Form) > Sosuke Aizen (Base Form) > Sajin Komamura (Bankai) > Kaname Tosen (Bankai) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Shikai) > Gin Ichimaru (Shikai) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai, 20%) > (Edrad Liones (Resurreccion) > Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai, 20%) *Renji Abarai (False Bankai) > Yylfordt Granz (Resurreccion) > Ururu Tsumugiya (Slaughter Mode) > Yylfordt Granz (Base Form) > Renji Abarai (False Bankai, 20%) > Renji Abarai (Shikai, 20%) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai) > Shawlong Koufang (Resurreccion) > Shawlong Koufang (Base Form) > Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai, 20%) > Toshiro Hitsugaya (Shikai, 20%) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Shikai) > Rangiku Matsumoto (Base Form) > Nakeem Grindina (Base Form) > Rangiku Matsumoto (Base Form, 20%) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Base Form) > Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai) > Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) > Di Roy Rinker (Base Form) > Yasutora Sado (Brazo Derecha de Gigante's 1st Form) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai) > Yammy Llargo (Base Form) > Yasutora Sado (Brazo Derecha de Gigante's 1st Form) *Shinji Hirako (Base Form w/Hollow Mask) > Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Base Form, Weakened) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai w/Hollow Mask) > Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Base Form, Weakened) > Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai) > Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai) > Luppi Antenor (Resurrección) > Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai) > Yumichika Ayasegawa (False Shikai) *Kisuke Urahara (Shikai) > Luppi Antenor (Resurrección) > Rangiku Matsumoto (Shikai) *Kisuke Urahara (Shikai) > Yoruichi Shihoin (Base Form) > Yammy Llargo (Base Form) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Base Form) > Luppi Antenor (Base Form) > Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Base Form, Weakened) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Base Form) > Szayelaporro Granz (Resurreccion) > Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai) > Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Shikai) References Category:Kyoraku08's Theories